


Vanilla Ice Cream

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ice Cream, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: General Danvers fluff! Get your General Danvers fluff here! Inspired by Laura Benanti's performance of the song "Vanilla Ice Cream" from the musical "She Loves Me": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjRhvf-w8TEI swear, the more I see of this woman, I more I fall in love with her.   Should I be worried?
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Vanilla Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> General Danvers fluff! Get your General Danvers fluff here! Inspired by Laura Benanti's performance of the song "Vanilla Ice Cream" from the musical "She Loves Me": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjRhvf-w8TE
> 
> I swear, the more I see of this woman, I more I fall in love with her. Should I be worried?

******

By the time Astra and Alura had been born the traditional cuisine of Krypton had largely become extinct. Which was not to say that everyone ate flavorless goop, but the idea of fresh ingredients had largely been forgotten and replaced with pre-prepared, freeze-dried items.

In contrast, the varied foods of Earth were sensory overload in many ways.

Since defecting from Fort Roz, Astra had been free to indulge in her curiosity in exploring the wide, wide, _wide_ variety of foods that Earth had to offer, finding that some of the foods that Kara had promoted were good (pizza, potstickers, et cetera), but also found her own favorites, finding that she had a weakness for Asian foods in particular.

But her absolute favorite food had to be vanilla ice cream. She wasn’t sure why, Kara praised every variety of ice cream available, and Astra liked them well enough, but there was something about the simplicity of vanilla ice cream that really appealed to her.

Nudging the door shut, Astra held up the bag of Chinese takeout, smiling at Alex.

“Cool,” the agent grinned “change?” she asked.

Astra happily handed over the remaining thirteen dollars and fifty-three cents.

“Shall we eat?” she asked, placing the bag on the counter and opening it, unloading its contents.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Alex suddenly stood up “I got you something” she grinned as she went over to the fridge and opened the freezer, pulling something out and proudly setting it down before Astra.

“Vanilla ice cream” Astra chuckled, picking up the large, family-sized tub and examining it, taking note of the part of the label that boasted _made with REAL vanilla beans!!_

“How come you like it so much?” Alex wondered, absently passing her a spoon as she opened her box of chow mein.

“I don’t know,” Astra shrugged, opening the tub and digging in “there’s just…something about it I like”

“You know a lot of people eat it on a first date” Alex remarked.

“Oh?” Astra looked up.

“Yeah,” Alex nodded “it’s a classic date snack. At least here in the U.S. anyway. You go out, you have dinner, or see a movie, and if things go well, you have some ice cream” she shrugged.

“Have you ever done that?” Astra asked.

“Until you, most of my dates didn’t last that long” Alex chuckled.

“Shame” Astra noted.

“It happens” Alex dismissed.

“So, since you’ve bought me this large tub, does that mean that this is a date?” Astra wondered.

“You tell me,” Alex countered “you bought me dinner”

“Ah, but you gave me the money and sent me to pick it up because you didn’t want to go out” Astra retorted.

“Does it matter?” Alex shrugged “we’re already living together, we sleep in the same bed together, I think we’ve passed ‘dating’ a long while back”

Astra paused, spoon halfway towards her mouth as if deep in thought.

“Hmm, I suppose so,” she concluded “still,” she added as she took a bite of her ice cream “I’m quite happy with my treat”

“And I’m happy with my dinner” Alex added.

“Good”

“Good”

Grinning at each other, Astra reached out, tugging Alex’s chair closer and pulling her close, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. There was _one_ thing she loved more than vanilla ice cream, and that was Alex...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> More Laura fun :=) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adNBN1_0qm4
> 
> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
